Goodnight and Goodbye
by silent.symphonies
Summary: Hold on tight this is a rollercoaster ride we're on. This is line, the line that Gabriella dreads in every relationship. This is the line that sometimes compels to say you either like it or leave it. This troublesome line can get in the way so many times.


**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

**Title: Goodnight and Goodbye**

**Summary: Hold on tight this is a rollercoaster ride we're on. This is the line, the line that Gabriella dreads in every relationship. This is the line that sometimes compels her to say that you either like it or leave it. This troublesome line can get in the way so many times. Let's just hope that Troy never has to say this.**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Like it or Leave it

I just hate it when a boy says hold on tight this is a rollercoaster ride we're on. And no I don't literally mean the ride, I mean our relationship. I mean who in their right mind wants to hear that from their boyfriend. This line, this line is the one that hurts the most. Not the last word he says, not I don't like you anymore, but hold on tight this is a rollercoaster ride we're on. This line is the one that murders me the most, ripping and tearing me in every which way. But this story isn't going to get anywhere if I just tell you why I hate this line so much, but let us start at the beginning.

Ever since I was young I remember the last words my mother had said to my father before she left him. The words like it or leave it, those words that she spoke were the truth, you either like it or you leave it. These are the words that brought us to the town of Forks, Washington. These were the words that yet again brought us right back where we started, Alberqurqure (sp), New Mexico.

New Mexico was my safe heaven. I found no harm in it. When I was eleven I started middle school like all the other kids. I was the shy little girl in the back, the one who never spoke unless I was called on. And believe me I was called on all right. There was this new kid his name Ben, the simple all American Ben, the one who had the blonde hair and the blue eyes. You see I was assigned to show him around the school for a day or two if that's what he needed. This was when geeky Gabby was no longer any geekier than any other kid.

Each day Ben and I grew closer and closer. We were the best of friends, the kind that were inseparable. Then on Valentine's Day I received a valentine from my secret admirer. This admirer turned out to only be Ben. And you see I really, really liked Ben. I was so thrilled that someone liked me. We started going out and that's where it ended.

Eventually our relationship had hit the rocks. We had no classes together and I was just a bit over scheduled. That's where the line came in. Ben was the first one to say it to me. I personally thought that this could be worked out in some way or another. I was proven wrong a month later when he broke up with me. I know that most of you think that this is just puppy love. Well… you see we dated through all of sixth and seventh grade, leavening me alone in our final year.

This was the year that everything had changed. I vowed to myself that no boy would ever hurt me like that again. I built a wall around those words promising myself that next time I heard those dreadful I would give them an option, the option to either like it or leave it. I honored this promised with all my heart. I truly meant it.

My eighth grade year was one year to never forget. I broke many boys' hearts with that option. While they thought that we could work this out together, I knew the truth. I knew that once that line was said there was no going back. I knew I had put those barriers up for a reason, the reason I was still unsure of. While I wasn't so sure about those barriers, I was perfectly aware about my rising popularity.

With every boy I dumped the more popular I got. I was soon one of the elite, hanging out with my BFFL's Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor. Together we ruled the school, our powers invincible. Even the all so mighty cheerleaders were afraid of us. But to me this was never more than just a mask, a mask hiding who I truly was. Someone who I didn't even know about yet. Someone I would meet in my near future.

I graduated eighth grade with honors voted most likely to succeed, most talented, and best all around person. I had always shined academically too. Receiving awards for highest grade point average in science, math, and English. Oh and did I mention that I was also voted heartbreaker of the year. This title I was not so proud of. See how I mentioned it last. I took the summer off boys and just chilled. When school started again I was buried in my studies as usual.

All the boys at East High were aware of my heart breaker status. The status that had yet again made me become another feared Icon at school. I was shocked to gain my first real friend that year. A seemingly perfect boy with shaggy brown hair and baby blue eyes. His name was Troy, Troy Bolton, a sports legend here. Okay maybe not legend but he seemed like a god here. He fit in perfectly with my crew. Sticking to me like a lost puppy we became extremely close. One of those bonds that no one can break.

Don't you go and jump to conclusions I made the rules very clear to him. Letting him in was one of the hardest things I have ever done, but it's only halfway through freshman year. And who knows only time will tell… only time…time.

**

* * *

****Well what do you think? I want at least two reviews. I personally would like to say constructive critsim is allowed. And who knows first person to review might just get a minor part in the story.**

**xoxo**

**XoxjustfriendsxoX**


End file.
